Descubriendo un sentimiento
by LadyMeily
Summary: Unos amigos enamorados, el sentimiento de soledad y nuevas amistades ¿Podrá Ron darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos a tiempo?


_Descubriendo un sentimiento_

_**"A veces aquello que nuestro corazón más necesita es aquello que está delante de nuestros ojos y no podemos verlo, pero cuando, por fin, somos capaces de verlo ya es demasiado tarde"**_

-Ronald si no vas a prestarme atención me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?- Dijo una chica de pelo castaño rizado mirando a un chico pelirrojo que jugaba con una pequeña pelota mientras resoplaba.

-Es que es muy difícil Hermione, además¿Qué otras cosas tienes que hacer mejor que ayudar a tu amigo? –Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-No empecemos Ronald, no eres el centro del universo ¿Sabes?

-No, desde luego el tuyo no, estabas pensando en ir a verle de nuevo ¿Verdad? –Dijo Ron empezando a ponerse rojo de furia.

-Eso no te importa

-Sí me importa-Gritó él.

-Mira Ronald, no tengo ganas de discutir, cuando estés dispuesto a hablar como las personas normales me llamas ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo ella levantándose de la silla, en la que había permanecido durante una hora tratando de explicarle un hechizo, y subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Ron se quedó allí, con las orejas rojas de rabia y apretando los puños fuertemente, cuando ella se ponía insoportable no había quien la aguantara. Salió de la sala común murmurando maldiciones y andando deprisa sin mirar por donde iba, solo pendiente de sus desgracias, por lo que acabó chocando con alguien y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no miras por donde vas?- Le gritó enfadado a la persona que le había hecho caer.

-Lo siento, no te vi venir-Dijo una chica de pelo liso rubio y largo que le miraba a través de sus ojos claros con una mezcla de inocencia y culpabilidad mientras su collar de corchos de cerveza ondeaba lentamente por el choque.

-Lo que me faltaba hoy, justo contigo tenía que chocarme lunáti…-se paró antes de terminar aquella palabra.

-Lunática, dilo, después de todo, todos lo dicen ¿No? Tú no ibas a ser diferente-Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Esto…yo…-Se trabó él sin saber que decirle

-No hace falta que digas nada, siento haberte tirado, adiós-Dijo ella suavemente mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo seguida por un par de ojos azules que le miraban con confusión.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente alejando la imagen de aquella chica rara de su cabeza y siguió su camino hasta las cocinas, quizás si comía algo se le quitaba el cabreo.

Se sentía ignorado y abandonado, Harry, estaba saliendo con su hermana y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como antes, parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia, solo parecía tener tiempo para su hermana, y Hermione, mejor no hablar de esa traidora ni de cómo gastaba su tiempo, le había traicionado, en vez de explicarle los ejercicios y estar con él ahora que la necesitaba, corría a los brazos del hurón, de aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado.

No la entendía, no entendía cómo podía haberse enamorado de aquel demonio en vez de él, él, que siempre la había apoyado, era cierto que habían tenido peleas, pero había estado ahí siempre para ella, no entendía que había visto en esa serpiente que lo único que hacía era pudrir todo lo que tocaba.

Resopló de nuevo, el haber recordado a Hermione le había provocado la pérdida del apetito, viendo que ese día hiciera lo que hiciera le saldría mal, fue hacia su dormitorio y se acostó dispuesto a olvidar todo y a todos por unas horas.

Habían pasado unos días en los que se había sentido más solo que nunca, pronto tendrían el examen de transformaciones y el dichoso hechizo que Hermione había intentado enseñarle no le salía, y ella, en vez de explicárselo, le había argumentado que nunca la escuchaba y que no pensaba perder el tiempo que lo hiciese él, así, maldiciendo una vez más su suerte se dirigió a la biblioteca a intentar sacarlo.

Llevaba dos horas en la biblioteca sin conseguir nada cuando miró hacia adelante y vio a Luna, realizando a la perfección diversos hechizos de transformaciones, entre los que se encontraba el que no le salía, pensó en acercarse pero después del encuentro que habían tenido días atrás no estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado y pegándole un susto, había estado tan distraído pensando en si pedirle ayuda o no que no se había dado cuenta que ella se había sentado junto a él- Llevas mirándome un buen rato

-Verás…yo..es que..

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Siento lo del otro día

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada

-Nadie debería acostumbrarse a ser maltratado o ignorado-Dijo él pensando en sus propios "amigos"

-Gracias-Dijo ella sonriendo distraídamente-¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo ella viendo los libros de transformaciones

-Te lo agradecería, llevo un rato intentando el hechizo y no me sale-Dijo él frunciendo el ceño, ella rió levemente y aceptó ayudarle, después de media hora, le salía el hechizo a la perfección.

-Bueno muchas gracias Luna, no lo habría conseguido sin ti

-De nada espero que te salga bien el examen, me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día, adiós-Dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por los ojos de Ron.

Pasaron los días, y los encuentros entre Luna y Ron se hacían más frecuentes debido a que Ron cada vez se sentía más abandonado y a que Luna parecía tener un radar para saber dónde estaba. Le había contado lo que sentía respecto a sus amigos, que se sentía abandonado y traicionado, los sentimientos hacia Hermione le costó un poco más contárselos.

-Ron ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo Luna sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba contándole sobre las nuevas técnicas para el equipo de quidditch cuando Hermione y el hurón habían entrado en su campo de visión, haciendo que parara de hablar y se metiera en sus pensamientos.

-No, no pasa nada-Dijo él apretando los puños y mirando en dirección a la pareja

-Ya…¿Te ha ocurrido algo con Hermione? –Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, él al escuchar el nombre de Hermione, se giró hacia ella rápidamente

-No, no ha pasado nada

-Si no quieres contarlo, no lo hagas pero no mientas, se te da muy mal

-Bueno…yo…verás..

-No hace falta que lo cuentes sino quieres

-Ya pero necesito decírtelo, solo, que no se cómo hacerlo

-Deja que las palabras fluyan por tu corazón, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que te ha causado dolor y las palabras saldrán solas de tu alma-Dijo mirándolo seria ante la mirada incrédula de él-hazlo, por probar no pierdes nada-así, él cerró los ojos lentamente concentrándose en sus dos amigos.

-Solo, solo me siento traicionado por ella, ella que se supone que es mi amiga, me ha traicionado con el hurón

-¿Qué es lo que más te molesta¿Qué ella esté con Malfoy o que no te haya elegido a ti?

-Supongo que ambas cosas, yo siempre he estado a su lado y eso ella no lo ha tenido cuenta

-Pero ¿Tú estás seguro que lo que te molesta es que ella no este contigo en ese sentido o que no te haga caso porque esté con Malfoy? Puede que te estés equivocando Ron, puede que lo que te moleste es que ahora que Harry no te hace caso, ella tampoco lo haga, debes pensarlo bien, puedes cometer un gran error, después de todo, piensa que ellos son tus amigos, solo que se han enamorado , debes entenderlo, si es cierto que te han descuidado un poco, pero ¿No estarás siendo tú un poco egoísta también con ellos? Recuerda que cuando tú estuviste con Lavender estabas siempre con ella y ellos no te reprocharon nada, porque eran tus amigos, creo que debes hablar con ellos sinceramente pero sin alterarte porque si te alteras lo único que puedes conseguir es perderlos a ambos.

-¡Luna! Te busca McGonagall-La llamó una chica

-Bueno Ron he de irme, piénsatelo bien, hasta luego-Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la chica que le había llamado.

Desde aquel día Ron había estado pensando en lo que Luna le había dicho, estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba yendo hacia los terrenos para volar un rato y despejarse cuando los de su equipo de quidditch lo detuvieron

-Eh Ron ¿Vas a entrenar?

-Sí, voy a volar un rato

-Oye ¿Es cierto lo que nos han dicho?

-¿El qué?

-Que últimamente estás siempre con la lunática

-uhh uhhhh-empezaron a burlarse varios chicos

-¿Yo¿Con la lunática? Estáis mal de la cabeza, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que andar con esa loca, me da hasta pena-Dijo él sintiéndose bastante mal, pero no quería hacer el ridículo delate de su equipo

-¿Has oído lunática? No vayas sembrando rumores por ahí, no te va a servir de nada-Dijo uno de los chicos riéndose, Ron se giró rápidamente y la vio parada detrás de ellos escuchando lo que habían dicho, con su collar de corchos ondeando y una diadema de papel aluminio encima de la cabeza mirándolo con tristeza, intentó decir algo pero ella salió corriendo, los chicos siguieron riendo todavía más

-Bueno chicos tengo que irme hasta luego-Dijo él yéndose rápidamente, ahora si que necesitaba volar¿Por qué tenía que ser tan metepatas? Estuvo entrenando duro, machacándose a si mismo mientras trataba de borrar la mirada de tristeza que Luna le había dirigido. Después de un par de horas volvió al castillo, iba por un pasillo para dirigirse hacia su sala común cuando vio a Luna a lo lejos

-¡Luna!-Gritó él acercándose a ella

-¿Luna? Pensé que era lunática-dijo ella suavemente mientras seguía caminando

-¡Espera! Lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso, tienes derecho a estar enfadada

-¿Enfadada?-dijo ella girándose hacia él- No, no estoy enfadada, supongo que decepcionada conmigo por creer que serías diferente pero después de todo resultaste igual que los demás, debí suponerlo, ya da igual, no sufras, me da igual lo que piensen de mí, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y no cuando piense que los demás no se van a reír de mí-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando

-Luna, por favor… -empezó de nuevo él pero la voz de un chico le interrumpió

-¿Luna?-Dijo un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes-¿Ibas a la sala común?

-Sí, así es Richard-Dijo ella sonriéndole

-Venga te acompaño, vamos-Dijo él tendiéndole la mano

-Esta bien, adiós Ronald-Dijo ella tomando la mano de Richard y yéndose con él dejando a Ron en medio del pasillo. Ron vio como ella se marchaba y se sintió aún peor viendo cómo se iba con aquel chico sin que él pudiese explicarle, no le gustaba que ese chico estuviese tan cerca, ni que le cogiera la mano, y mucho menos la sensación que sentía al verlos caminar juntos.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su sala común, sabiendo que, ese día ya no podría hacer nada más.

Al llegar a su dormitorio se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pegar puñetazos a la cama tratando de dejar atrás su confusión y la sensación que se había apoderado de él al ver la tristeza de Luna, así como la rabia, de ver como se iba con aquel chico sin dejar que se explicara.

-¿Ron¿Estás bien?-Dijo Harry mirándolo desde la puerta del dormitorio

-Sí, estoy bien Harry buenas noches-Dijo Ron con un tono borde mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama y se tumbaba en ella tratando de pensar que podía hacer para pedir perdón a Luna.

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos con pesadez, no había dormido mucho pensando en Luna, y se dirigió a la ducha en donde cerró los ojos al sentir las gotas de agua cayendo por su piel, que trataban de arrastrar las preocupaciones del joven con ellas. Una vez se hubo duchado, bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró a Harry esperándolo.

-Ron… hemos hablado con Luna… lo siento, de verdad, no sabía que te sentías tan solo, perdóname- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza, Ron lo miró en silencio y se acordó de las palabras de Luna _"__después de todo, piensa que ellos son tus amigos, solo que se han enamorado , debes entenderlo, si es cierto que te han descuidado un poco, pero ¿No estarás siendo tú un poco egoísta también con ellos? Recuerda que cuando tú estuviste con Lavender estabas siempre con ella y ellos no te reprocharon nada, porque eran tus amigos, creo que debes hablar con ellos sinceramente pero sin alterarte porque si te alteras lo único que puedes conseguir es perderlos a ambos"_ Era cierto, eran sus amigos, siempre habían estado a su lado¿Valía la pena no perdonarles cuando él mismo había cometido errores parecidos o peores?

-Está bien Harry, no pasa nada- Dijo él yendo hacia el pelinegro y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-Dices que hablasteis con Luna¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana, estaba preocupado por ti y ella habló conmigo, me dijo cómo te sentías, por cierto, no sabía que eras amigo de ella ahora

-Es una historia larga, me tengo que ir nos vemos luego-Dijo él y salió corriendo de la sala común en busca de Luna, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, debería estar enfadada y no ayudarle como había hecho, iba llegando a la puerta de los terrenos cuando se encontró con Hermione y Malfoy abrazados, al verle Hermione le llamó.

-¡Ron! He hablado con Luna, yo…

-No hace falta que me digas nada Hermione, no hace falta

-Pero yo no sabía que tú sentías, que te ponía mal que yo..

-Hermione lo que me molestaba no era que estuvieras con Malfoy, aunque eso todavía no lo entiendo, me molestaba que ahora que Harry me había dejado un poco de lado, en vez de hacerme caso, me dejaras tú también, pero ya no pasa nada

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes ¿Has visto a Luna?

-La vi hace un rato ir hacia los terre…-no pudo acabar porque Ron salió corriendo, empezó a pensar en lo que le haba dicho a Hermione, aquella noche que había pasado en vela pudo pensar en sus sentimientos, era cierto lo que le había dicho a la castaña, había confundido sus sentimientos por ella y no había sido hasta que vio a Luna, la única que le había prestado atención aquellos días, en que se dio cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Siguió corriendo y llegó a los terrenos, miró hacia su alrededor y la vio sentada debajo de un árbol, junto al lago, su pelo rubio ondeaba al aire mientras ella lanzaba suavemente algunas migajas de pan al lago, se quedó mirándola hipnotizado, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos.

Después de varios minutos reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza¿Qué le estaba pasando? Prefería no ponerle nombre por el momento, lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedirle perdón así que se dirigió hasta ella.

-Hola-Dijo él suavemente en su oído, ella pegó un salto.

-¡Ron!-Dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón-Que susto me has dado ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscarte-Dijo él sentándose junto a ella-hablé con Harry y Hermione, gracias, no deberías haberlo hecho

-No ha sido nada, bueno, yo tengo que irme-Dijo ella tratando de levantarse pero él le cogió el brazo rápidamente, impidiendo que se levantara.

-Espera, no te vayas, he de hablar contigo-Dijo el mirándola a los ojos-Yo, he sido un imbécil Luna, lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho nada de aquello, se que no merezco ni siquiera que estés aquí sentada escuchándome, y mucho menos que me hubieses ayudado. Cuando le dije a aquellos chicos eso, lo dije porque no quería hacer el ridículo, pero lo que no pensé, era que lo ridículo era pensar que pudiese estar sin ti, tú has sido la única persona que me ha tenido en cuenta todos estos días, eres muy importante para mí, si no me perdonases yo… - no pudo seguir porque ella le interrumpió

-No hace falta que sigas hablando Ron, estás perdonado-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que él se quedara hipnotizado un momento, los ojos de ambos se conectaron durante varios minutos.

-Luna…, yo… no se qué me está pasando contigo, no se qué es lo que siento, estoy muy confundido-dijo él sin romper el contacto con los ojos de ella

-Si te soy sincera yo tampoco lo sé Ron-dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Descubrámoslo juntos-Dijo él cogiéndola por el mentón y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos, ella lo miró por unos segundos y asintió, Ron subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que, los labios de ambos se rozaron en un baile al compás del viento que mezclaba sus cabellos. Así, ante el manto del cielo azul y fundidos en aquel mágico beso, ambos prometieron descubrir juntos lo que ocurría con sus corazones.


End file.
